Crissie Pherin
Crissie Pherin is a half-elf monk & ranger of the Blue Hoods Guild. Appearance Everything about Crissie's appearance echos the water. Crissie is a graceful, tall, and slight, easily moving through crowds with ease and great speed. Her skin is a light brown with strange, pale scars on the sides of her neck and across her ribs. Her eyes are a rich blue. She has brown hair and thick bangs, while the rest of her hair is typically down and filled with salt from her time spent at the beach. Her nails are long and plain. She wears a short saree wrap with billowing pants underneath. All her clothes are in shades of blue and gold. Crissie moves deliberately and without thought to social convention. She attempts to maintain her disciplined and distant emotions but is also very earnest and volatile. Before the Blue Hoods Crissie had only known her monastery growing up. Left on their beaches as a babe, she was named "Narissa" and taken in by the monks to be raised alongside their initiates. She proved herself to be hardworking and dedicated. However, her volatile emotions and romanticism worked against her path. Some of the other initiates blame her disposition on her half-elf heritage (all others at the monastery are human). As she grew, "Narissa" took on the name "Crissie" though she was still regularly referred to as "Little Gift" by her teachers (despite her growing distance from their expectations). The ocean became Crissie's closest companion and aid on her path towards monk-hood. Her monastery devoted itself to the water goddess Umberlee. During her teenage years, Crissie fell in love with one of her teachers, Alaina. After reaching the age of majority, Crissie professed her love. Alaina rejected Crissie and exiled her from the monastery. She told Crissie that her attachments had clouded her vision and her path must now be a solitary one. On the night of her exile, Crissie secured a small raft and slipped out into the sea. A storm quickly surrounded her, leaving her to the mercy of the waves. Before the night had ended, Crissie had been left adrift and unconscious. When she awoke, she was on the shore of Eralin. Seeking shelter, and a new purpose, Crissie followed whispers of the Blue Hoods through the city. It was then Crissie found her new home. Blue Hoods Since joining the Blue Hoods, Crissie has been a force of chaotic affection and curiosity. From her very first night Crissie has been sharing smiles and stories while in-between missions. On missions Crissie hits hard. And gets hit even harder. She's gone down to more critical hits than any healer on her team cares to recall. However, she proves herself in combat with quick kicks and a few interesting tricks with her trident. Within the guild, Crissie holds her new friends in the highest regard. Aji, Duster, Therian, & Lapis are some of her closest companions and she often relies on them to escape the nightmares that have plagued her since joining the guild. One morning, Crissie was seen leaving the guildhall. Weeks have passed and nothing has been heard from her. Category:Player Characters Category:E-Ranks Category:Active